Unexpected Love
by ausllyspoby
Summary: All it took was his smile to get Spencer to begin falling for him. During a trip to the movie theater, Spencer Hastings meets a handsome and young stranger that unexpectedly steals her heart and changes her life. Will they overcome the obstacles in their way and be together?
1. Chapter 1

She waited patiently outside of the movie theater for her boyfriend. It was already thirty minutes past the time that they had agreed to meet. She couldn't believe that he was going to be late. Oh wait, she_ could_! It had become his common practice to be late for all of their dates. She stood there and waited. She really liked him, but sometimes she wished that she could change him and make him realize that being on time was important to her. She finally saw his car pull up. He parked it and exited. He put his black framed glasses in his pocket and walked up to her as he fixed his blond hair. "You're late," Spencer said. He sighed, "I'm sorry, babe. I had to finish my Doctor Who episode." She rolled her eyes, "Wow Andrew, this is getting really annoying." He rolled his eyes, "Don't be dramatic, babe. We didn't even miss anything. I'll buy the movie tickets, and you can go get the popcorn." Spencer said, "Fine Andrew. I'll go get the popcorn." Andrew looked at her again, "Hey, I forgot my wallet at home, so can you lend me the money for the tickets?" Spencer rolled her eyes, "Uh, fine." She slipped him a twenty dollar bill. He grinned and walked inside to the booth to buy tickets. Spencer walked to the food counter. She ordered a large bag of popcorn and two sodas. As she paid and walked away from the counter, a guy nearly knocked a soda out of her hand. "Oh man, I'm sorry!" he said. Spencer said, "Um, it's fine." He looked really sorry. He said. "It was my bad. Hey, you look frustrated." Spencer shook her head, "It's not you, it's my boyfriend." He nodded his head, "I thought I made you really upset. Thank god. I don't like making people upset. It makes me feel bad." She smiled. He smiled back at her. All it took was one small smile for her to begin falling for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was an unexpectedly nice stranger. They just stood there and smiled at each other for a moment. Then, Andrew returned. He had finished purchasing the movie tickets. "Hi babe, I'm back. Hell yeah, you got the popcorn! Wait, who are you?" Andrew angrily asked. The guy raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh, I was just apologizing for running into her. I'm Toby Cavanaugh." Andrew said, "Well, I'm her boyfriend Andrew." Toby nodded his head, "Oh, cool. What movie are you guys going to see today?" Spencer happily responded, "Um, we're gonna see that new Sandra Bullock movie... The Heat." Toby grinned, "Wow, so am I. I've been waiting to see it for a while. I'm a huge cop movie fan, especially humor. Are you a 21 Jump Street fan?" Spencer laughed, "Hell yes! That movie was freaking hilarious. I know I barely know you, but do you want to sit near us? Unless you're here with someone else..." Toby shook his head and smiled, "No, I'm not here with anyone. I hope that doesn't make me sound like a loser. If it's okay with your boyfriend, I'd love to." Andrew shook his head, "Sorry buddy, no! This is a date. I'm trying to spend time with my girlfriend, so I would appreciate it if you didn't come along." Toby nodded his head, "Alright, I respect you, man. Thanks for the chat. I never got your name." Spencer was disappointed that Andrew wouldn't let Toby come. She said, "I'm Spencer Hastings. It was really great to meet you. Thanks for nothing, Andrew." Andrew rolled his eyes, "You don't get to bring some guy on our date!" Spencer rolled her eyes back, "You don't even honor it as a date! You just show up late." Andrew sighed, "Oh my god, get over that already!" "I can't!" Spencer shouted. Toby looked at them in surprise and said, "I'm sorry. I'll go now." Spencer grabbed Toby's arm. "Please don't go," she pleaded. "I don't want to disturb your date," Toby said. "Andrew doesn't get to call the shots. I'm going to decide for once. I say it's okay, so it is," Spencer proudly said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andrew was jealous. He couldn't believe how much time Spencer was spending with Toby. She barely called him anymore! One night, Andrew got drunk at a party. He found a girl named Shelby, and sadly, he hooked up with Shelby that night. He was just so drunk and angry because he was losing his woman. When he woke up next to a naked Shelby, he freaked out. He realized that he needed a romantic gesture to win his woman back. So he decided to buy Spencer roses to win her over. "Hi Spencer. Can I come in?" Andrew asked. "Uh, sure, I guess," Spencer responded. "I got you these," Andrew said, and handed her flowers. Spencer gasped and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, Andrew, they're beautiful! Thank you so much!" She kissed Andrew's lips for a long time before pulling away and putting the roses in water. She admired them for a moment before taking Andrew to the couch. "Do you want to spend time together, just you and me?" Spencer asked with a smile. "Hell yes, baby," Andrew responded, and kissed his girlfriend again. They started making out, until Andrew's phone started ringing. Shelby was calling him! He freaked out and looked at all the texts Shelby had been sending him. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Spencer asked. "Look baby, I wanna hang with you, but I realized that I, uh, I already made plans for tonight. There will be plenty of other Sundays for us! I just need to go. I already promised my friend," Andrew explained. "Oh, okay. Have fun with your friends," she sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spencer was really happy that Andrew got her roses, but really disappointed that he left. She didn't know that he actually went out with Shelby again. He didn't know why. He just found Shelby really attractive, plus he was angered by Spencer and Toby's friendship. So once Toby left, Spencer didn't know what to do that Sunday night. Hanna, Aria, and Emily were all busy, so she decided to call Toby. He came over in a flash. "Thank you so much for coming over," Spencer said. "No problem, I love hanging out with you," he told her. "Do you wanna go grab some food at the Apple Rose Grille?" Spencer asked. "Yeah! I'm starving," he responded. The two friends went to the Grille to get food. They had a nice meal there. The waiter came with their check. Surprisingly, Toby grabbed the check and paid for it. "It's on me," Toby said. "What? Why?" Spencer asked. "It was the right thing to do. Why's that so weird?" Toby shrugged. "It's not. I don't know. I'm just used to Andrew making me pay," Spencer told him. "Aw man, that bites. Tell him you wanna rotate who pays or something," Toby said. They started walking towards Spencer's car. "Spencer, I have to ask you something," Toby said. "Ask away," Spencer said. "You always seem so frustrated by Andrew. If you're so disappointed with him, why do you date him?" Toby asked. Spencer thought about it for a moment. "I like him. I guess things are just tough for us right now," Spencer responded. Toby nodded and looked to the side. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Andrew sucking face with some girl. That girl was Shelby... Toby didn't want Spencer to be upset just yet. "Oh god, we should go. Hurry into the car, Spencer!" Toby quickly said. "Why the rush?" Spencer asked, chuckling as she got in. "I don't know. I guess I'm tired," Toby lied. Spencer drove him home. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to make Spencer sad. If she found out about Andrew cheating on her, she would be devastated!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spencer had dropped Toby home. Toby was super worried. He didn't know what to do about the situation with Spencer. Right when he started relaxing in his room, his phone started buzzing like crazy. He answered it. The texter was his good friend Jake. Jake wanted to meet up at the Brew. Toby was reluctant, but he was super close with Jake, so he didn't want to say no. He met up with Jake at the Brew. "Dude, what's the emergency?" Toby asked. Jake grinned and replied, "I saw you with that girl you wouldn't shut up about the last time we talked! The skinny brunette. Was that her?" Toby nodded and said, "Yeah. Isn't she beautiful?" Jake nodded, "I guess. Are you dating her?" Toby shook his head, "No, she has a boyfriend, man. His name's Andrew. But Jake, I've got to talk to you about something." Jake said, "Alright, get talking, Cavanaugh!" Toby sighed and said, "Okay, I saw Spencer's boyfriend Andrew kissing some other girl when I was out with her this afternoon." Jake's eyes widened, "Holy shit! Seriously?" Toby nodded, "Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes, and I don't know what to do now." Jake said, "It's obvious, man. You've got to tell her! Not only will she break up with Andrew, giving you a chance to be with her, but also, it's the right thing to do. She'll be devastated if you don't tell her." Toby said, "I guess you're right. I just don't want her to be heartbroken when she finds out. It'll make me sad. I don't care if I'll never get a chance with her. I just want her to be happy." Jake smiled, "You have a good heart, Toby. You deserve Spencer way more than that dickhead Andrew." Toby smiled back, "Thanks Jake, that means a lot."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Toby was putting his stuff in his locker at school when he saw Andrew walking. He turned to face the blond male. He had to get this over with. He stopped Andrew from walking anymore. "Move it, Cavanaugh. I have to get to class. Not everyone wants to flunk like you," Andrew said, rolling his eyes. Toby ignored the comment and said, "Chill. Look, I saw you doing some nasty things with another girl when I was out yesterday, and I'm sure that Spencer wouldn't be happy to find out." Andrew widened his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about. Is that a fucking threat?" Toby shook his head, "No. No threat. I'm telling her for sure. I just wanna know who that girl you're fooling around with is. It isn't okay." Andrew rolled his eyes, "Keep your mouth shut! It was just a fuckin' fling. You have no proof, anyways." Toby knew it was true. He watched Andrew walk away. Spencer came down the corner and ran to give Toby a hug. "Hey there!" Spencer exclaimed. Toby grinned, "Hey Spence." Spencer asked, "Is that a new shirt you're wearing? It looks really nice!" Toby smiled and replied, "Yeah, my dad came back from a business trip from London, and he got me this. He travels a lot. Next time he goes, I can ask him to get something for a very special girl." Spencer blushed and said, "You would do that for me?" He nodded his head, "Of course. You're special, and I'm sure you would love something exotic." Spencer said, "You're such an amazing person." Toby smiled back at her. "Well, you're worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spencer and Toby were hanging out and looking through Instagram photos on their phones while laughing and talking about French class. Just then, Andrew came over there. He unexpectedly kissed Spencer's cheek, and took her by surprise. "Andrew, hey! I didn't see you there!" Spencer exclaimed. "Yeah, I just wanted to spend time with my girl. How about we go and hang out?" Andrew asked. Andrew and Toby were glancing at each other. Toby wanted to tell Spencer about Andrew's secret. Jake said it was a good idea, too. "Tobes, are you okay with that?" Spencer asked. He didn't want to let her go with a jerk like Andrew, but he knew he had to. He nodded his head and replied, "Sure, it's cool. I'll see you later Spence." Spencer gave him a hug. Toby left, trying not to look at Andrew too much. Andrew grinned and said, "Come on, babe. Let's go." He was glad that Toby didn't spill anything yet. The tension was too much now. He was constantly worried that Toby was going to tell Spencer about the affair with Shelby. Andrew didn't want to let Shelby go, but he didn't want to let Spencer go, either. He decided that Shelby wasn't anything serious, and Spencer was his serious girlfriend, so he'd just play it off. It wasn't like Shelby mattered. She was just a fling for him to kiss when he was bored. Well, that's what Andrew thought of her. Sometimes he felt disgusted with himself, but he couldn't choose between Shelby and Spencer. He kissed Spencer's lips, and took her hand as they walked away together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spencer was with her friends. "You know that guy you hang out with... Toby...? Well, it's obvious he likes you. Caleb thinks the same thing," Hanna said. Emily nodded. Aria nodded, too. "Ezra thought Toby was your boyfriend." Spencer blushed, "Guys... I have Andrew, okay? I don't think he likes me, anyways. We're really good friends!" Hanna rolled her eyes, "Spencer come on! Everyone around you notices. Aria, Emily, me... Caleb...Even your fucking teacher! Ezra thought so, too!" Spencer sighed, "I don't know how he feels about me, so right now isn't the time to ruin anything. I'm with Andrew." Emily raised her eyebrow, "Hanna's right. Are you really happy with Andrew, anyways?" Spencer thought about it for a second. Toby always made her happy, but Andrew always disappointed her. "He makes mistakes. But, I still really like him, Emily," Spencer said. Emily rolled her eyes. "Toby makes you so happy!" Aria exclaimed. "I can't," Spencer said, shaking her head. "Why not?" Hanna asked. "I just can't. I don't know if he likes me, and if I risk it, everything with Andrew, and everything with Toby! It'll all be ruined, Hanna!" Spencer responded, shaking her head. "Ezra taught me to always take a risk in life," Aria said, smiling. Emily and Hanna nodded in agreement. Spencer stood there, unsure of what to say. Toby came jogging up to them. He was going to tell her now. It couldn't wait any longer. "Here he comes now!" Hanna exclaimed. "Mister Sexy Eyes is coming here for Spence," Aria giggled. The brunette rolled her eyes. Toby caught up to the girls. "Spencer, I need to talk to you. Please, it's important," Toby told her, sighing a little bit. "Okay. Let's talk. What's up?" Spencer asked. "I'm sorry, but we have to talk alone," Toby said. Spencer tensed up. She didn't want drama right now. Aria, Hanna, and Emily eyed each other. "We'll go," Aria finally said. "He's totally gonna ask her out!" Hanna exclaimed once she left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It took Toby a lot of time to grow the balls to tell Spencer. He didn't want drama, either. But he couldn't sit and watch her be close to a disgusting manwhore who was cheating on her with some blonde girl. Nothing would excuse Andrew from cheating on an innocent girl like Spencer Hastings! Toby had finally gotten her alone. Spencer thought he was going to ask her out, but he was really just going to tell her. He sighed and looked her in the eyes, "This is really difficult to do." Spencer encouraged, "Just spit it out! How weird can it be?" Toby frowned, "It's not weird, it's bad. It's terrible, really." Spencer swallowed hard, "Well okay. I think I can take it. Tell me, Tobes." Toby took a deep breath. "Spencer, when we were out together during the weekend, I saw Andrew... I saw him with another girl. They were lip locking, and they looked happy together. I hate to say it, I really do... But um, Andrew's cheating on you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When he said the words, Spencer's heart dropped. Andrew was cheating on her? No, he wouldn't! He was a faithful boyfriend. Spencer said, "No, that's not true. Andrew told me he loves me." Toby sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew this would be hard. "I hate to say it, but I saw it with my own eyes, Spence! I didn't want you to be upset, but I thought you should kno-" Spencer quickly cut him off. She had it all figured out. She interrupted, "Wait a second! You're just saying this so Andrew and I will break up! My friends told me you liked me, but I didn't believe it until now." Toby's eyes widened, "Spencer, that's not it..." Spencer shook her head, "So you don't like me?" Toby sighed, "Well... Uh... But that's not the reason! Spencer, you know me. I would never do that." Spencer frowned, "The worst part is, I think I liked you a little, until you did this." Toby's eyes were nearly bugging out of his head. "I didn't do it so you'd break up with him, I did it because I saw Andrew with that girl, and I wanted to make sure you didn't date a cheater!" Toby yelled. Spencer shook her head, "Don't call him a cheater! He's not a liar like you." Toby rolled his eyes, "You know what? Fine. If you want to date a cheater, then date Andrew. I just wanted you to have the best, but clearly, you won't believe me. I'm out of here." Toby stormed away. He couldn't believe that trying to help Spencer back fired and ruined his friendship with her. He knew he wasn't over her, but now she didn't even want to speak to him, and she was going to continue dating Andrew. Spencer crossed her arms and decided to call Andrew. She believed that her boyfriend was faithful to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Halloween, guys! I got lots of candy tonight :), I even got to go to a costume party with my friends. I had a lot of fun tonight, and I hope you guys did, too! Thanks for the reviews, by the way. They mean a lot to me.

Chapter 11

Toby sighed and slumped down on the couch. It was one of the worst days ever. He suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder. He quickly turned around in shock, only to see Jake. "Whoa dude, you scared me. Who let you in?" Toby asked. "Jenna," Jake responded. Toby nodded his head, "I had a pathetic day." Jake furrowed his eyebrows, "Why's that?" The brown haired male sat next to Toby on the couch. Toby responded, "Well, I took your advice and told Spencer about Andrew cheating on her, and now she's mad at me and thinks I was lying. She thinks I have a crush on her, too." Jake frowned a little, "Aw, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean for that to happen. Wait, don't you really have a crush on her?" Toby sighed, "Well yeah, a little, but she thinks that I made it up so that Andrew and her would break up. I would never do something like that!" Jake said, "Dude, it's okay. She doesn't deserve you, anyways. You can always find a new girl." Toby sighed, "I don't know if I'll ever get over Spencer, Jake." Jake rolled his eyes, "You will, Toby! She's just a girl." Toby nodded, "I know she's a girl, but she's not just one. She's special. She's not like the others." Jake rolled his eyes again, "Don't be sappy, dude! All she did today was break your heart, so how is she special?" Toby sighed, "Jake, I can't explain it. There's just something special about her that makes my heart race." Jake smiled, "I know you think that Spencer's the only girl for you, but you can do better. I'll help you. Let's go find you a lady."

Jake and Toby went to the Brew. Jake was looking out for girls. He found a slim blonde girl. She had the cutest smile, too. Toby couldn't deny that she was sweet and attractive once they talked. She had such a bubbly personality. She wasn't a Spencer replacement, but she was definitely something. "I'm Samara Cook," she said. Toby grinned at her, "Toby Cavanaugh. It was a pleasure to meet you." Jake smiled at the two of them, "So, why don't we all exchange numbers?" Samara smiled back at them, "Sure! Let me just grab my pen from my purse. Crap, I left it at the table where I was writing the check. Sorry, just give me a sec to get it." Toby nodded and said, "Hey, no worries." Samara quickly scurried off to get her pen. Jake grinned at his friend and exclaimed, "Dude, this is awesome! She's hot, sweet, and tons of fun. I'd say she's better than Spencer. How do you like her?" Toby nodded, "She's great. I'm still working on getting over Spencer, but I think Samara is a really great girl, Jake."

Over the next two months, Toby and Samara became close friends. Spencer stayed with Andrew, and Toby and her never resumed their friendship. During Thanksgiving, Samara and Toby finally kissed. They started dating that day, and Jake was ecstatic about it. He was glad that he did some good for his friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A month later...

Toby was invited to Noel Kahn's Christmas party. Samara and him were going to go to Noel's party as a couple. It was their first big event together as a couple. Toby and Samara walked into Noel's cabin, where he was having his Christmas party. They held hands as they walked inside. 'Jingle Bell Rock' was playing loudly as they walked in together. There were people kissing under the mistletoe, wearing Santa hats, chatting, eating, and even dancing to the tacky Christmas music. Spencer was surprised when she saw Toby with a new girlfriend. She stepped away from Andrew to talk to her friends. "Toby's here with another girl," Spencer said. "A very cute girl," Emily smiled. "Wow Emily, you have a thing for Toby's girlfriend already?" Hanna laughed. Emily blushed. "Are you jealous, Spencer?" Aria asked, smirking. "No, I have Andrew," Spencer quickly said, even though she was truly jealous. When Spencer turned to look back, Andrew was gone. "Where'd Andrew go?" Spencer asked. "I don't know. Try checking upstairs," Hanna told her friend. "Alright Hanna. I'll see you guys in a bit. I have to find him," Spencer said, and started looking.

"Shelby, I didn't know you were coming tonight," Andrew whispered. Shelby sighed, "Yeah, but I'm friends with Noel's older brother Eric Kahn. My sister used to date him." Andrew looked at the blonde and studied her for a moment. "You came with your girlfriend, didn't you?" Shelby asked. Andrew nodded, "I like you, Shelby, but you can only be a fling for now. Spencer doesn't have to know, though." Shelby felt terrible. She wanted to be his first choice. "Okay, big guy, come here," she chuckled. "I love you, Shel," Andrew whispered, and kissed the girl.

Spencer couldn't find Andrew anywhere downstairs. She decided to take a break and see what Toby was up to with his new girlfriend. "Toby!" she jealously exclaimed. He furrowed his eyebrows. He glanced at Jake, who was sipping a soda and waiting to see what would happen between them. Samara stood there, not knowing who the girl was. "Um, hey," Toby said, nervously biting his lip. "Is this the new girlfriend?" Spencer asked. Toby nodded his head, "Her name is Samara Cook. Sam, this is an old friend... Spencer Hastings." Samara gave the brunette a warm smile. "You must be that girl Emily Fields hangs out with!" Samara exclaimed. "You know Emily?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, she's on my swim team," Samara responded. "Oh. So how long have you been dating Samara?" Spencer asked. Toby stared at the floor as he responded, "About a month." She felt something in her stomach churn. For some reason, she hated the fact that he had a girlfriend. "I'm happy for you," Spencer lied. Jake and Samara could literally feel the awkward tension between them. "Well, thanks," Toby said. "Have you seen Andrew?" Spencer asked. Toby felt weird hearing that guy's name. He still hated Andrew for cheating on Spencer. Andrew also wrecked Toby's friendship with Spencer. "I saw him go upstairs," Toby responded. He added, "Have a nice evening, Spencer." The brunette swallowed hard and walked upstairs as Toby resumed his conversation with Samara and Jake.

Spencer walked upstairs. She was so fucking pissed that Toby had Samara for a girlfriend now. She couldn't blame him, though. She could only blame herself for letting him go. Maybe if she had stayed as at least a friend to him, he wouldn't be with that blonde girl now. She knew she wasn't supposed to care, since she had Andrew, and Toby lied to her. Well, at least she thought he lied to her about Andrew cheating on her. She just used the trust she had for her boyfriend.

She opened the door, and her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the sight in Noel Kahn's cabin bedroom. Everything she thought and felt for Andrew felt like a lie when she saw him locking lips with the blonde girl. She was exactly what Toby described her to be. Andrew's lips were moving against her lips, for a wet and slobbery kiss. They seemed so careless. He was smiling into the kiss, as if he forgot that Spencer existed! Did this girl know that he had a girlfriend? Thousands of questions filled Spencer Hastings's mind, but one thing she knew for sure was that she screwed up with Toby. He wasn't lying. She should have believed him.

"Andrew," Spencer weakly said her boyfriend's name. He gasped as he pulled away from the girl. "Spencer! What the hell are you doing in here?" Andrew asked. "No, the question is what the hell are YOU doing!" Spencer yelled. He ran a hand through his hair, "Um, I'm rehearsing a play for school." "Bull shit!" Spencer screamed. Andrew sighed, "Babe, it's okay. I'm sorry." Spencer rolled her eyes, "And to think I trusted you and believed you. Toby told me that you were cheating on me, but I didn't believe him. I thought I could trust you. I defended you! I ruined my friendship with Toby because I trusted you way too much!" Andrew said, "I know I was wrong. But don't you ever have feelings for other people sometimes? I love you the most, though." Spencer shook her head, "Fuck you. Of course sometimes I think about other guys, and one of those guys was Toby... But I would never cheat on you! I would never even kiss him behind your back, because I know that it's wrong!" Andrew swallowed hard. Shelby held on to his arm tightly.

"You know what, Andrew?" Spencer asked. Andrew sighed, "What?" Spencer shoved Andrew hard. "We're fucking over. Go ahead and kiss this bimbo all you want. I hate you." Andrew felt bad, he really did. He looked at Shelby awkwardly as Spencer stormed out of the bedroom. "Shelby, I didn't mean for it to end up like this." Shelby smiled at him, "It's okay, Andrew. I won't judge you. I still like you. Actually, I'm even happier now! I have you all to myself. I don't have to share you with that bitch." Andrew chuckled, "I thought you'd be pissed because she called you a bimbo." Shelby shook her head, "I get called that a lot. I don't mind. Can we stop wasting time? I just want to kiss you again." Andrew grinned and leaned in to kiss Shelby again, even though he could only think about what he did to Spencer.

Spencer stared blankly at Toby. He was holding hands with Samara, and he was happy. She screwed up, she really did. And she didn't know if she would ever forgive herself for that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Spencer sighed as she stepped up to Toby. He wasn't with Samara anymore, only Jake. She could see Samara talking to Emily. They were laughing and hitting it off. "Toby... Can I talk to you for a second?" Spencer asked. Toby furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh sure, I guess. Jake, just give me a sec." Jake nodded his head, "It's cool. Samara's new friend has a really cute girl next to her. The short one." Spencer chuckled, "That's my friend Aria." Jake grinned, "Aria, huh? Cute name. Is she taken?" Spencer shook her head, "Not right now. Her boyfriend, well now ex, got into a pretty heated argument last month. They broke up." Jake exclaimed, "Sweet! Not that she had her heart broken, but... she's single!" Jake jogged over to Aria, and butted into Samara's conversation with Emily, just because Aria was there. Spencer took Toby over to the corner of the cabin, where they could talk alone.

"Why are you suddenly talking to me again?" Toby asked. Spencer sighed, "Toby, I'm so sorry... for everything. You were right. Andrew was cheating on me, and he still is. I saw him with the blonde girl upstairs, and they were kissing. I'm so sorry for not believing you!" Toby actually felt bad for her. "You saw Andrew with the girl? Spencer, I'm so sorry that you had to find out like that. He's a nut." Spencer giggled at him, even though she was desperately trying not to cry. Toby could see that she was going to cry. "You can cry if you want," Toby told her, and pulled her in for a hug. She let her tears fall and soak Toby's shirt. "Can we go outside? I need some fresh air," Spencer said. "Of course," Toby said.

They walked outside together. "You know, I'm still pissed that you thought that I did all of that to sabotage your relationship with Andrew," Toby said. Spencer sighed, "You have every right to be pissed." Toby put his arm around her and said, "Yeah, but I can't stay mad at you. And I know you're hurting right now." Spencer wiped a tear off of her own face. "You know how you said that you liked me a little that day?" Toby asked. Spencer bit her lip, "How do you remember that?" Toby chuckled, "Oh please! I couldn't stop thinking about it since you said it. I was trying to figure out if I could fix things with you." Spencer but her lip harder, "So... You liked me back?" Toby quietly said, "It's not a past tense thing, Spence... I always will like you. Of course I was mad that you walked away from me like that, but... Do you like me?" Spencer stared at him for a moment. "I do," she said. Toby looked at her. He didn't know what to do now. "What do we do now?" Spencer asked. "I like you, you like me, right? Then, can we... you know?" Toby bit his lip nervously. "Toby, I'm not ready to have sex," Spencer said. "What!? No! Not sex. I meant be together," Toby said. Spencer blushed like crazy. He started to lean in towards her. She was going to close the distance, but she stopped herself and pulled back. "What's wrong?" Toby asked. "I can't do this, I'm sorry," Spencer responded. "Wait, why not? I thought we both like each other," Toby said, staring at the floor. "Yeah, but you have a girlfriend. Samara... I know what it feels like to be cheated on, and it's not a good feeling, so I can't," Spencer said. "Okay Spence, I'm pretty sure Samara's into girls. Look at the way she flirts with your friend Emily," Toby chuckled. "I guess I can see her with Emily, but I still don't want you to cheat on her. You can't assume anything. Just go tell her, if you really want to." Toby said, "I'm not going to lead Samara on if I like you, and you like me back. Of course I'm going to break up with her. It's better than me pretending to love her. Plus, I'm holding her back from Emily."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Spencer and Toby didn't know where to go with their relationship anymore. They both liked each other, and wanted to be together, but Toby didn't know how to tell Samara that there was another girl. He wasn't exactly good at things like that.

Toby had decided to go to the lake with Spencer at night. He also invited Samara, but she said that she was going to be late, so Toby spend quite a while just talking with Spencer. It felt just like the old times, but without Andrew. Suddenly, Samara showed up and kissed Toby's lips. "Hi babe!" Samara exclaimed. "Hey Sam," Toby smiled at her. Spencer jealously watched them kiss. "You know what? I'm just going to go home," Spencer said. Toby was going to stop her from leaving, but Samara kissed him again. By the time she pulled away, Spencer was already gone. "Why's she so pissed?" Samara asked. "She just came out of a relationship with her long time boyfriend recently... She's kind of upset, still," Toby explained, half the truth. Samara just nodded her head.

"The lake's so beautiful at night," Toby suddenly said, trying to break the silence. He didn't know what Samara was thinking about now. It was kind of like she didn't believe him. "You love her, don't you?" Samara asked, out of nowhere. Toby was taken by surprise because of her sudden question. He didn't know what to say. "Love who?" Toby furrowed his eyebrows. "You know! Spencer..." Samara said, biting her lip. "What? Why would you think that?" Toby asked. "Oh please, Toby. I see the way you look at her. I know you love her," Samara said, rather calmly. Toby wondered if it was a trick to make him admit something. "Samara," he said. "I'm not trivializing you like a police officer. I know you love her, and I'm tying you down. Toby, I haven't been honest with you. I... um... I'm kinda into girls," Samara said. Toby chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling?" Samara asked, offended. "I'm not laughing at you, Sam! I just knew it. Is it Emily?" Toby said, smiling. "How'd you know?" Samara asked. "I just know," Toby grinned. "So... Do you love Spencer?" Samara asked. Toby stared at the lake for a moment. There was an answer, a definite one, in his head.

"I do... I love her. I always have," Toby confessed, and closed his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

On Monday at school, Spencer felt horrible. Toby was still with Samara, and nothing was going like she wanted. Ever since she broke up with Andrew, she was more open about her feelings for Toby, but she still was upset because he hadn't broken up with Samara. When she walked up to Aria, Hanna, and Emily, Samara was there! Samara was holding hands with Emily. Had they gotten together?

"Samara," Spencer choked. Samara smiled at the brunette. She said, "Yeah, um..." Emily finished for her, "Well, Samara and I were talking over the weekend, and we really thought it would be good if we were together. I mean, I'd liked her ever since I saw her at Noel's party." Spencer widened her eyes at Samara and Emily. "You're thinking about Toby, aren't you?" Hanna laughed. Spencer nodded at the blonde. "Spencer, I think you know what's happening," Aria giggled at her friend. "What?" Spencer asked. "Oh my god, do we have to say it for you!? Go talk to Toby!" Hanna shouted. Spencer blushed, "You think?" Samara laughed, "I don't think, I _know_!" Spencer stood there in shock. "Spence, please stop cluelessly standing here," Aria laughed. Hanna rolled her eyes and said, "Go fucking talk to the guy! I think he might have some important stuff to say to you." "Way to be profane, Hanna," Aria giggled. "Well, the girl was having some trouble figuring it out," Hanna shrugged. Emily furrowed her eyebrows, "I hate to be pushy like Hanna, but why the hell are you still standing here? I think we all made you take hint. Toby is waiting for you."

Spencer nervously walked away from her giggling friends. She texted Toby, and he asked to meet her after school, right outside the building. She nervously waited all day for the moment, unable to even focus in class. She was just thinking about what their future held. Was it going to turn out horrible, like what happened with Andrew? Andrew seemed so innocent when they first met, but then he got worse, and it led to him hooking up with that Shelby chick.

After school, Spencer met Toby outside, right where he said he would be.

"So... um, my friends said you needed to talk to me," she said.

"Yeah, and it's important," he said, nodding his head.

"What's up?" Spencer asked, biting her lip.

"I broke up with Samara, Spence," he told her.

"I saw," she said.

"So I thought we..." Toby nervously began.

"Yeah, and I've been waiting for a while," Spencer swallowed hard.

"I know, and I'm really sorry. I'm just really bad at breaking up with people. I just don't want to hurt them and be all mean about it," he sighed.

She stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Where do we go from here?" she nervously asked.

"I don't know. Are we like... together now?" Toby asked.


	16. Chapter 16

_There's only a few more chapters after this, but I'm making a sequel to it! Basically the sequel is going to pick up during their senior year, so currently it's about January-February. When the story starts, it'll be about September of their senior year. There will be plenty more drama in the sequel. Of course, they're not done with Shelby and Andrew. Both of them will return and stir up more trouble for Spoby, but there will also be lots more fluff in the sequel, and I can't wait to write it._

_-ausllyspoby_

Chapter 16

One week later

"Hey there," Spencer said, and looped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Hi!" Toby exclaimed, and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was more passionate than any of the kisses that Spencer ever had with Andrew. She didn't just feel like she was in a relationship, she felt like she was with someone who cared about her and understood her. Of course, she used to think Andrew was her perfect match, but she started to fall out of love with him. Meeting Toby completely changed everything for her. It made her realize that she really had lost interest in Andrew. It wouldn't have ended up that way if Andrew had stayed faithful instead of cheating on her with Shelby.

"You look really pretty in your dress," Toby complimented.

"I see, the new couple is doing well!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier," Spencer said, and nuzzled her head into Toby's chest.

They were at a party hosted by Noel Kahn's friend: Brett Williams. He was an extremely attractive jock that was pretty popular, since he was friends with Noel Kahn. Hanna had wandered off to find her boyfriend Caleb, leaving Spencer and Toby alone. All of Spencer's friends (Hanna, Aria, Emily, Samara, etc.) approved of her relationship with Toby. It wasn't toxic, like the one with Andrew, where all he did was mess with her heart.

Toby leaned in to kiss her again, feeling happier than ever that he was finally with her. It was an awkward transition from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, but they managed it.

Soon enough, they were making out. Toby was tugging on her dress, which alarmed Spencer.

"Toby, stop," she sadly said, pulling away.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Toby asked, and looked into her brown eyes.

"I don't feel comfortable with the making out and the dress tugging," Spencer said, staring at the floor. "We just started dating, and I don't want to get too serious too fast, okay? I didn't even go that far with Andrew, and I'm still not ready. I just don't want to get hurt like I did with him."

"What? I would never hurt you, Spence," Toby sincerely said.

"And I want to trust you, but I don't know. I trusted Andrew, and that ended up horribly," Spencer said. "I thought he was innocent and respected me, and he would never hurt me like that, but he hurt me so bad. Toby, I promise that it's not you. It's just me, and my consciousness before becoming too serious in a relationship.

"Look, Spence, I respect anything you want," Toby said. "If you're not ready for that kind of kissing and stuff, then I'm okay with it. I'll just hold your hand and think about how amazing you are instead. Either way, I'm happy, as long as I'm with you."


	17. Chapter 17

_I've begun thinking of some more sequel ideas, and I might write them down here for you guys to see, if you care lol. It'll be the very last chapter of the whole story (it won't be a chapter, but it will be some stuff I'm thinking about doing for the story). I'll write the first chapter for the sequel the day after I post the final chapter. I like to be pretty frequent and consistent with my updates, but I'm sorry if there are days that I don't update! I have lots of homework and basketball practice sometimes, so I can't always write a chapter. So this is the last chapter of the story! Whoa! I finished a story, kudos to me! It was pretty short (the chapter lengths), but I didn't intend for it to be super long. It was a short plot, and I didn't want to drag it on, so that's why I'm making a sequel, with new plots!_

_-ausllyspoby_

Chapter 17

Four months later...

It was the last day of school, well, junior year, to be specific. It had been a pretty chaotic year for everyone. Aria had a conflicting love triangle between her former English teacher Ezra Fitz, and her new hottie crush Jake. She ended up choosing to be single, but she knew it wasn't the end of them. She would definitely come back to them later, and she knew it, even though she hated that fact. But, things turned out alright for Aria. She still remained friends with Ezra and Jake. Emily was happy and in a steady relationship. She was finally with a girl that she had a stable relationship with. Emily and Samara definitely got a happy ending during junior year. They'd been going out since about a few days before Spencer and Toby started dating for real. Hanna Marin was happier than ever with her friends and boyfriend. Things with Caleb were going well, as usual.

And finally, there was Spencer... She hadn't seen much of Andrew since the break up, but she'd grown much closer to Toby since their approximate four months of dating. She felt like Toby wasn't going to ever hurt her, but she still wasn't ready for sex. She was ready for making out, and that they did! Her relationship with her friends stayed great, and she even made a friend in Emily's girlfriend Samara. She got a somewhat happy ending, even if she had a major heartbreak with Andrew back in the winter season.

"It's the last day of school," Spencer mumbled as she walked beside Toby.

"I know," he said, nodding his head.

"Where are you going over the summer?" she asked.

"Ah, well I think I'll be visiting my grandparents in Montana," Toby said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Three months apart," she whispered, sighing sadly. "I'll be staying in Rosewood. Montana and Rosewood are pretty far apart."

"I'm gonna miss you," he said, and looked into her eyes. "Spence, lunch is ending in a few minutes. I should start walking to class."

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. She looked up at him and whispered, "Bye."

He pulled her into a short hug before they parted ways and went to their classes.

The final bell of the school year was going to ring. And it was intense.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"School's out!" Hanna shouted and ran out of the classroom. She looked all around for Caleb, and pulled him into a long kiss when she saw him.

The friends all met up and said their goodbyes. Well, Emily was going to Texas to see her dad, and Aria was staying in Rosewood for the summer. Hanna was going to New York with her mom, and Caleb was going to California to see his mom. Samara was going to be staying in Rosewood as well.

Once all the others left, Spencer and Toby remained.

"I have to go in ten minutes," Toby told her. "My dad and I are supposed to be at the airport soon."

Spencer frowned at the thought of being apart from him for so long.

"I really hate that you have to leave," Spencer sighed.

"You know I want to be here with you," he said, and cupped her cheeks.

"I wish you'd stay," she pleaded.

"I'll call you, and I'll text you every time I get the chance," Toby told her, and gazed into her eyes. "I don't think that there'll be a day where I don't think about you, even if I'm so many miles apart from you."

"That was about the deepest thing ever," Spencer chuckled, and pulled him in for a hug. She was actually tearing up.

"Spence, don't cry," Toby said, looking at her sadly.

"I just hate to be away from you for so long!" Spencer cried.

He leaned in to kiss her, because the sight of her crying was too much for him.

"Spencer... I love you," he whispered.

She stared at him blankly for a moment,

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said it too early," he blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"No, don't be sorry," she swallowed hard.

"Well, I should go," Toby sighed, and kissed her again.

He started to walk away. Spencer stared at him and tried to process what he had just said to her.

"Toby, wait!" Spencer cried, and ran up to him.

"What?" Toby asked.

She kissed him as deeply as she could.

"I love you, too," she said the words back, smiling as she did so.

And then there was a grin on his face, and he was ecstatic.

She never thought she would love someone the way she loved him.

* * *

AGH OMG, IT's over! I know the ending was with them leaving, but it's only temporary. They'll be back for each other during senior year! I still have one little tidbit to write out, and then I'll be doing a chapter or so about the sequel and stuff. Thank you so much for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so this is kind of like an "afterwards" epilogue sort of thing. I just wanted to give a little more closure before adding in the possible ideas for the sequel to the story. I have some story lines planned, but your feedback would help me determine what's better for the future of the story!

-ausllyspoby

* * *

Toby sat on the plane. All he could think about was Spencer. He wanted to go to Montana, but he just missed his girlfriend way too much. His dad noticed his stressed out look. His son was staring at the window, contemplating hard.

"Is something bugging you, son?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked.

"Nah," Toby lied, and shook his head.

"Toby, you can tell me if something's wrong. There's still hours before we arrive in Montana," Mr. Cavanaugh said, and touched his son's shoulder.

"I just miss people," he shrugged. "I'm happy to see grandma and grandpa, but I really miss some people from school."

"Your girlfriend?" Mr. Cavanaugh laughed.

"Yeah, her. How'd you know?" Toby asked.

"I saw how much you liked her, and how close you two are," Mr. Cavanaugh explained. "I know leaving a girl behind for a few months is hard, but don't think about it badly. It's just a visit to see your grandparents. You'll be back in Rosewood, and you can see your girl soon. By the way, I've gotta meet this girl for real soon."

"When we get back," Toby said. "But don't worry, you'll love her. She's the most down to earth and amazing girl I've ever known. I think you'll be charmed by her, just like I was."

* * *

Yes, it's VERY short. It's not a chapter. I just wanted you guys to see that Toby missed Spencer terribly.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys, it's ausllyspoby! I told you that I would do a thought cave kind of thing, so here it is. Oh, and I'll have a sneak peek kind of thing in another chapter. But first up, here's my thought cave for the sequel to "Unexpected Love". I would appreciate any feedback given. I also need title suggestions! I have a few in mind, but I still don't know for sure.

* * *

"Unexpected Love" Sequel: Thought Cave

These are some of the things I'm planning for the story

.Andrew returns: So, of course, what's better than the ex returning? (Possibly a few things, but exes returning is always plenty of fun. While Spencer and Toby are trying to move forward with their relationship, Andrew returns. How will that affect Spoby? There'll definitely be unresolved conflict that needs solving between Spencer and Andrew, as well as some jealousy from Toby.

.Sleeping together: Now, Spencer's getting more comfortable with her new boyfriend as time goes on. So as they get further in their relationship, Spencer will begin to think about taking it to the next level. They obviously love each other, since they both said their ILYs before Toby left. Sleeping together will be something that Spencer ponders, while she deals with other stuff, too.

.Shelby: I feel like there's potential for Shelby. I have some ideas for her, but I don't want to spoil too much... I can tell you that you haven't seen the last of her, though!

.Ezria vs. Jakria: I'm not in favor of either of these ships, so it would be helpful if you all told me which ship you prefer. Aria's going to be dealing with love triangles again. I didn't even scratch the surface with Aria much here. She was more of just Spencer's friend, that appeared occasionally. You'll be seeing more of her, and while she deals with choosing between Jake and Ezra.

.College: Well, it's senior year when they return! That means when they graduate, it may be time to split up!? How will Spoby deal with the thought of leaving each other at the end of the year for college? Sure, the day is far away, but it's coming closer! Eventually, they'll reach a point where they have to deal with it instead of running away.

* * *

**anymore ideas and titles would be appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Well, this is it for "Unexpected Love". But first, if you're still reading this... here's a sneak peek of the sequel, which I'll be posting later tonight! Hopefully the sneak peek will make you want to read the sequel, but if you don't, it's totally okay. I really want to make it better than "Unexpected Love"._

_-ausllyspoby_

* * *

"I really like your loft," Spencer complimented. "I mean, it's so care free! I can't believe your parents let you move out and get your own place. My parents would never let me do that."

"Well, I've been waiting to move out for a while. I thought senior year was the perfect time to get started on living on my own," Toby explained, and sat down next to her on the couch. "I'm glad you like this place. I hope you'll come over a lot."

"Oh, I definitely will be," Spencer flirtatiously said.

She looped her arms around his neck. He smiled and held her waist as their lips connected. Her legs wrapped around him as their kissing got even more intense than before. But, their blissful kissing was soon disturbed by a knock at the door.

"I've got it," Spencer told her boyfriend, and got up.

"Thank you," he said.

The brunette walked to the door and opened it.

"Andrew?" she quietly burst out, so Toby wouldn't hear her. "How the hell did you find me here? This isn't even my house!"

A new Andrew Campbell stood in the doorway, with a fresh haircut, as well as some expensive looking clothing. He looked well. He had a sincere look plastered upon his face, and he gazed into Spencer's eyes. He wanted something, and Spencer could tell.

* * *

_So thank you for reading the sneak peek, if you did! You can find the sequel up in a bit. I hope you like it, I really do._


End file.
